Darkest Path
by Snow in Starlight Moon
Summary: When the DawnClan's medicine cat receives a mysterious prophecy from StarClan, how will the the leader respond to it? And will it affect not just DawnClan but the whole 4 clans? Please R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Dawnclan**

Leader Spottedstar – white spotted gray she-cat

Deputy Rainstripe – brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Medicine Cat Goldenblaze – golden she-cat

Apprentice, Skypaw

Warriors

Hollyheart – red she-cat with white paws

Whitefur – white tom with amber eyes

Mintclaw – creamy white tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Petalwing – black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Yellowclaw – golden she-cat with long claws

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Stonefur – long-haired light gray tom

Moonpelt – silver she-cat with gray stripes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Redstorm – dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Silverpaw – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw – fluffy white she-cat

Skypaw – black she-cat with blue eyes

Tinypaw – small, blue-gray she-cat

Ashpaw – dark gray tom

Sunpaw – golden brown tom

Queens

Featherfoot – ginger tabby she-cat with long plumy tail (mate: Whitefur), (kits: Flowerkit – white she-cat; Firekit – dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

Frostheart – white she-cat with pale green eyes (mate: Rainstorm), (kits: Leafkit – brown she-cat with pale green eyes; Dovekit – white she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Elders

Shadetail – white tom with black tail

Blackthroat – brown tom with black marking and throat

Bluetail – dark brown tom with blue muzzle, tail

Pinefur – pale yellow she-cat

**Rainclan**

Leader Miststar – gray she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail-tip

Deputy Icefang – white tom with long fangs

Medicine Cat Goosetail – speckled blue tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Poppybreeze

Warriors

Poolflower – light blue she-cat

Lilytail – light golden she-cat with brown paws

Foxfur – pale orange tom

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Dapplefoot – tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Littletail – brown tom with short tail

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Dawnsky – creamy yellow she-cat with pale golden eyes

Apprentice, Hailpaw

Apprentices

Blackpaw – black tom with amber eyes

Cedarpaw – golden she-cat with dark gray belly

Poppybreeze – black and white she-cat

Hailpaw – white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Brightfoot – gray she-cat with white paws (mate: Littletail) (Smokekit – smoky gray tom)

Cindertail – white she-cat with gray tail (mate: Foxfur) (Rosekit – pale red she-cat)

Elders

Bumblefoot – clumsy black tom with amber eyes

Lost-foot – ginger she-cat with one leg crippled

**Leafclan**

Leader Lionstar – ginger tom with orange eyes

Deputy Sliverfur – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Longpelt – long-hair red tom

Warriors

Darkstep – creamy yellow tom with black paws

Squirreltail – small, light orange she-cat

Apprentices, Mousepaw

Bluepelt –blue she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice, Palepaw

Oakclaw – dark brown tom

Cherrynose – light red she-cat

Morningpelt – yellow she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices

Palepaw – very light yellow she-cat with pale green eyes

Mousepaw – dark gray tom

Queens

Sandfur – ginger she-cat with brown paws (mate: Oakclaw) (Owlpaw – brown tom)

Tawnyfoot – light gray she-cat (mate: Darkstep) (Snowkit – light gray she-cat with black paws)

Elders

Spiderfur – large black tom

Tallfoot – white she-cat with long legs

Robinfang – red tom with one missing fang

**Fireclan**

Leader Mudstar – dirty brown tom

Deputy One-scar – gray tom with a scar in right eye

Medicine Cat Littlepool – small black she-cat

Warriors

Flametail – white tom with red tail

Heavyfur – large dark brown tom

Tigerfoot – ginger tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Dustfur – light gray tom

Nightsky – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Fuzzypaw

Mosspelt – light blue she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Apprentices

Swiftpaw – tortoiseshell black tom with green eyes

Fuzzypaw – fluffy brown tabby tom

Larkpaw – black she-cat with patches of white

Queens

Brindletail – white tabby she-cat (mate: Dustfur) (kit: Graykit – white she-cat with gray spots

Elders

Birdflight – red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Toadfoot – brown tom with green eyes

**Cat Outside of Clan**

Kittypets

Jerry – light brown tom with dark brown eyes

Tommy – black tom with blue eyes

Gaze – light gray she-cat with purple eyes

Sapphire – very light blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Loner

Crystal – light blue she-cat with green eyes

Rogue

Shark – black tom with dark green eyes

Thorn – light brown tom with pale green eyes

Rock – dark gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I thought you be here," meows a white spotted gray she-cat as she's walking toward the giant rock.

"Spottedstar, what are you doing here!?" A golden she-cat, sitting on the giant rock, yells.

"What's the matter? Can't a leader walk around her own territory and more importantly her own clan's ground?" asks Spottedstar as she sits on the giant rock next to the golden she-cat.

"Ummm.... No, it just that the patrol had came back awhile ago, so I assumed that everyone is asleep by now and I know that you're usually the first one who go to sleep..." Answers the golden she-cat.

"That was when I was just a warrior! Now that I'm a leader; I feel like I need to make sure all my clan members are safe and asleep before I can go to sleep peacefully," meows Spottedstar.

"I see, so you were wondering where am I, right?" answers the golden she-cat.

"No. Not really," says Spottedstar.

"Really? Then why did you come here then? And what make you say that?" asks the golden-she cat.

"Oh, I just feel like I want to talk to you that's all. And I know you'll be here, because as I get to know you, I realize that you like to sometimes sit here and look at the stars. Pondering on something, I guess," replies Spottedstar.

"Haha, nothing in this clan can escape your eyes, now can it? But you know the reason why I am here, don't you?"

"Oh, please, there are a lot of stuffs that can escape my eyes. I just don't show it, I mean since I'm a leader I got to make sure that I don't look like I don't know anything that is happening to my clan, in front of my clan or the other clans, of course. And yes, I could guess why you are doing here," pauses Spottedstar, "So that you might get a better communication with Starclan, right?"

"Yes, something like that," the golden she-cat pauses as she ponders on something again, "it just that Starclan showed me an omen awhile ago and I just can't figure out what it meant... I thought sitting under the stars might help me think better..."

"You mean the one that came to you about three moons ago?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"You haven't fine the answer yet!? I thought you would find the answer instantly! I mean a cat as sharp as you doesn't come that often!"

"Thank you, Spottedstar. That means a lot coming from you. And I just don't understand the omen... Maybe Starclan thinks I'm not ready to understand the omen yet."

"Maybe… So did it work?"

"No, I don't think it is w…" the golden she-cat suddenly stops as if she just spotted weird.

"What's the matter?"

"...The...Sky...." replies the golden she-cat as she looking at the countless stars in the sky.

"What's wrong with the sky?" asks Spottedstar as she looks up as well, "I don't think I see anything wrong with it."

It might look the same to Spottedstar, but as for the golden she-cat the stars in the sky start to disappear one by one as if someone is shooting the stars down. When all the stars in the sky disappear, a tomcat walks down from the sky and stands next to the golden she-cat and says, "Two will become one, and the darkness shall be vanish." Right after this the tom disappears.

"Wait, Thornleaf! Don't go! And what did you mean by that!?" the gold she-cat yells at top of her lung while trying to find Thornleaf who has disappear.

"Thornleaf? What are you talking about? He died last month..." Spottedstar pauses as some painful memory being brought up again, "When we last fought Leafclan..."

"Yes, of course, I remember that... He was a loyal warrior and a great friend. But he just show up and told me a prophecy. Didn't you see him?"

"Well, no… but more importantly, what did he say?"

"'Two will become one, and the darkness shall be vanish.'"

"Wait! What's that suppose to mean!?"

"I don't know," answers the golden she-cat as she shook her head.

"Do you think this has something to do with that omen you receive three moons ago?"

"I don't know. But it is possible. Consider the fact, that nothing had happen that has something to do with that omen."

After a long paused Spottedstar asks, "Well, did he say anything else beside that?"

"No, I'm sorry, Spottedstar. I got to go. I'm getting tire. Goodnight," says the golden she-cat as she starts to walk back to her den.

"Goodnight, and don't worry so much about the prophecy, Starclan will show us the meaning of the prophecy when they think it's time," replies Spottedstar.

"You're right, Spottedstar. And who knows maybe Starclan has already show us some clues about it," replies the golden she-cat.

"Possibly."

There was no answer.

Spottedstar looks up at the sky wondering as the prophecy keeps ringing in her head, "_Two will become one, and the darkness shall be vanish."_

**That's the prologue! I hope you like it! I bet you can probably guess who's the golden she-cat, right? And if you answer it correctly you might win something, NOT! =) Review, please, and thank you~**


	3. Chapter 1

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Yelled a black tom while jumping on a light blue she-cat.

"Ugh! Leave me alone, Shadow! I'm SLEEPING!" Meowed the she-cat while waving her tail to show that she wants to be alone.

"Come on, Ice! I'm bored and I want to play! So come on, let's go outside and play!" Shadow complained.

Ice put her head under her blanket to prove that she had just enough of Shadow's whining.

"You are impossible to wake up, you know..." Shadow sighed as a sign of giving up.

"Oh, Shadow, leave your sister alone. She's tired, and when she wake up then you can play with her, okay," said a very light blue she-cat with dark blue eyes as she walked into the room.

"But I want to play with her NOW! I'm really bored, Sapphire!" Complained Shadow.

"Sapphire!? Since when do you start calling me that, huh, Shadow?" There was nothing but challenge in her tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mom... I'm just really bored and I want Ice to play with me and then you came saying to leave her alone and I got mad... Sorry, please don't be mad at me, mom..." apologized Shadow when he realized what he had just say.

"It's okay, Shadow, and don't worry I'm not mad. I'm just a bit shock that you called me Sapphire, that's all. And if you want someone to play with so badly, you can ask Jerry or Tommy to play with you. You can even ask Gaze to play. Well, if she isn't paranoid about something again, of course," Sapphire replied with a gentle voice.

"Ya, but Jerry and Tommy are going somewhere with their housefolk, today. And they won't be back until... Umm... Well, I don't know but I pretty sure it'll be late. And as for Gaze, she is so boring to play with! She always faints or worries over nothing!" Replied Shadow.

"Alright, well, maybe our twolegs will play with you. If not, I'll play with you if I got time, okay," meowed Sapphire as she patted her tail on Shadow's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll see if they are willing to take time to play with me," replied Shadow.

"Shut up! You stupid mouse-brain! I can't sleep while you're talking that loud, Shadow!" Yelled Ice as she jumps out of the blanket.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Shadow happily replied.

"Well, of course, I'm awake since you're talking THAT loud... I was having a good dream too," complained Ice.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go outside! It's a sunny day!" Replied Shadow as if he didn't even hear her complain about him waking her up so abruptly.

Ice sighed. She knows that there's nothing else to say to her brother when he's like this. "Is like talking to a fox when he is like this..." Thought Ice.

"Alright, Shadow. You can wait 'til she finish her breakfast. And Ice, you should really wake up earlier then this. It's about noon, right now, you know," meowed Sapphire as she sat beside both Ice and Shadow.

"But mom, I was having an AWESOME dream!"

"Oh, please, you always say that, Ice," Shadow meowed. He didn't want to listen to another story about his sister's dream.

"Shadow, there's nothing wrong to be excited over dream. I remember you having some awesome dream too, Shadow," smiled Sapphire, "Anyway tell me what happen in the dream this time?"

"It was awesome! There were a group of cats like they are living as a family! But there was no housefolks, only cats! And the best part is they live in the forest! They have their own boundaries to separate their territories from some other groups of cats, they catch their own food, and they have a leader to guide them! In my dream, I was seeing everything that the leader is seeing!" Ice was so excited telling her dream she almost forget to breathe.

"So who was leader?" Asked Shadow. Shadow is usually not very interest when his sister is telling about her dream, but somehow this dream was different. It's so interesting to him, he feel like he need to listen to the whole story.

"I'm not really sure..." replied Ice, "but I think is Spot something..."

"Oh, okay," Shadow meowed in disappointment.

Sapphire opened her eyes a bit bigger as she was shocked by the name Ice just mention, for some reason.

"But it would still be awesome to live in the forest! Don't you think so Shadow?"

"Ya, it would probably be awesome to live in the forest."

"Maybe we should go to the forest and try to find any cats living there! What do you think, Shadow?"

"Sure, if you call that playing!"

"Oh, please, you call everything playing! Anyway, we can go after I'm done with my breakfast!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is no cats living in the forest!" Yelled Sapphire as every fur of hers rose up, "Shadow and Ice, you guys are not going to the forest to check to see if there's any cats, alright!?"

"Yes, mom..." Shadow and Ice replied in deep disappointment.

"Good, now, Ice come down and eat your breakfast. Or else the twolegs would probably think something's wrong with you..." meowed Sapphire in a much calmer voice. Then she slowly flatted her fur.

"Okay, mom," meowed Ice in a shaking tone.

After her reply, Sapphire left the room.

"I just don't get it! Why would mom get so mad everytime we talk about forest's cats!?" meowed Shadow in annoyance.

"I wonder about that too..." Ice replied in a soft voice.

They sat in the room for a few moment while tring to think of any reason why their mom always get mad when they talk about forest's cats.

**So here's the 1st Chapter, I hope you like it! And if you may/can, please review. Thank you =)**


	4. Chapter 2

"Man, it's good to be out again!" Shadow squeaked like a kitten going outside for the very first time as he started to run around in circle.

"What are you? A dog?!" Ice meowed when she came out of her the house just in time to see her brother running around in circle as if he was chasing his own tail like one of those brainless dogs a few houses over.

"What? Oh, come on! We've been locked up in that stupid house for the past three sunrises! And we didn't even do anything wrong! It was that stupid housefolk's kit fault! And yet we got into trouble as well!" complained Shadow.

"True... I was not happy when our housefolk yell at us... Even if I don't understand what he was saying... All I could tell: he was mad!" agreed Ice.

"See, I knew you'd agree with me! Now, come on, I haven't played for three days! I think I deserve to play for a little while, if you don't mind," Shadow meowed as he started to run off.

"Hey! Wait for me, you mouse-brain!" Ice squeaked as she started to chase after him and then through the bush of the neighboring house. Ice waited in the bush to catch her breath from the long run all around the housefolk's huge yard.

"Well, well, look who finally decide to show up!" Said the neighbor tomcat, Tommy.

"Yep, yep, after those three long sunrises!" Agreed the longhaired brown tom beside him.

"Tommy! Jerry! What are you doing here?" Shadow inquired.

"I'm visiting Tommy. Why else would I be here?" Jerry responded.

"And this is my housefolk's garden." Tommy answered, "Did you forget where I live? Man, I guess you're getting old! Shadow the Elder, hmm… that's not a bad name, don't you think?"

"No! I'm not getting old! And I hate that name! That name makes me sound like I am an old and lazy cat!" Shadow protested immediately.

"Well, I think it's a great name for you! It suits you!" Ice meowed with a smirk as she walked calmly out of the bushes that divided her house and Tommy's house.

"Haha! See even your sister agrees with me!" Tommy pointed out.

"Ice! You're not helping! Oh, forget it…" Shadow sighed, "So why are you guys still here? Didn't you say your housefolk are taking you guys somewhere?"

"Oh, that... I think my housefolk are too busying for that," Tommy replied.

"Mine too!" Jerry replied cheerfully, "I think…"

"That's great! That means we can all play together!" Shadow meowed in excitement.

"Yeah!" Tommy and Jerry quickly agreed. They all started to walk from the porch off towards the grassy area of the yard.

"Wait! Don't go! I want to play with you guys too!" a voice came out behind the bushes.

"Who's there?! Show yourself immediately!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh, just come down, Tommy. It's only _Gaze_," Ice answered with sigh.


	5. Chapter 3

"Hi, guys!" Gaze meowed.

"Oh, it is just Gaze…" Tommy meowed in disappointment. "I was hoping it was someone else so I could show my special fight skill!"

"What special fight skill?" Jerry asked.

"I let you know when I think of one, okay!" Tommy protested. Everyone started to laugh after Tommy's answer.

"Man, it's good to be out and play that this again! Especially after those three long, boring sunrises! Doing nothing but chase yarn ball!" Shadow cried out.

"Ya, I know! I was having so much fun that I didn't even realize is this late! I guess it's time to go back to our housefolks' house, it's a shame but…" Ice meowed.

"Wait! That's go to the forest! We still got time!" Jerry cried out in excitement.

"But… But there're a lot of scary stuffs in that forest!" Gaze muttered.

"And beside is there anything even in the forest?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Oh come on, Gaze, I highly doubt that you ever went to forest!" Jerry paused. "And that's where you are wrong, Tommy! One moon ago I heard cats saying something about 'territory borders' in the FOREST!"

"That works for me," Tommy meowed as he started to walk toward the forest.

"Wait! It could still be really, really dangerous!" Gaze argued. She did not want to go. She was afraid that an owl or an eagle might come down and scoop her up in the air and have her as dinner.

"Oh, come on, Gaze. Don't be so paranoid. Nothing gonna happen," Jerry reassured her.

"Wait! Are there really cats in the forest?" Shadow jumped in.

"Umm… I guess, why?" Jerry answered with an unsure tone.

"Because mom said that there's no cats living in the woods…" Ice replied in a disappoint tone.

"Well, that's a lie! 'Cause I did saw a cat that I never seen before and a scent that smell like the forest," Jerry argued.

"Well, um… But…" Ice replied. Before Ice can say anymore Jerry and Tommy's housefolks came and telling to come home.

"Well, I guess I have to go now, bye!" Jerry cried out.

"Me, too. See ya!" Tommy meowed.

After saying goodbye to them Tommy and Jerry left. Gaze was relieved because that means she didn't have to go to the forest and that she can just go back to her warm and safe house unlike the forest. "Well, see you two later," Gaze meowed.

"Huh, oh, ya, sure, bye Gaze," Ice and Shadow replied.

After Gaze had left them, Ice asked Shadow, "What do you think, Shadow, could there really be cats living in the forest?"

"I'm not sure… But I believed that Jerry smelled something unusual. He has the best nose ever. Maybe mom was lying and Jerry was right. But either way, we can't go to the forest anyway… Mom forbids us." Shadow answered.

"I guess you're right." Ice meowed in disappointment.

"Come on, it's time for us to go. Mom will be worry." Shadow meowed. And the two of them head home.

**Sorry for the late update! I wrote this one long time ago, but I thought I already updated this one, and today I just realize that I didn't update this one yet, so here it is... LOL**


	6. Chapter 4

"Well, you guys must had a lot of fun if you guys came home this late," Sapphire meowed as Ice and Shadow entered the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Tons of it!" Shadow replied trying to sound energetic.

"Is something matter?" Sapphire asked.

"No, why would you ask that!" Shadow asked as if he was caught already.

"Nothing, you just sound a bit jumpy, that's all," Sapphire said while licking Shadow's head.

"Oh…"

"It's nothing, really," Ice reassured her while walking toward her bed.

"Ok, Ice, since you usually speak the truth," Sapphire meowed. "Now come on you guys look tire. Go have dinner, and then I will clean you. And then you can go to sleep."

"Ok." Both of them replied while heading toward their meal.

After Ice and Shadow have eaten their dinner (their housefolks were hugging them 'cause they thought they had lost them) and got clean. Sapphire and Shadow went to bed, but Ice couldn't fall asleep.

"Could my dream be right? Could there really be cats in the forest? Was mom wrong?" Ice questioned herself. After a few moments, Ice stood up, "Guess there's only one way to find out." She meowed as she jumped out of her bed and started walking toward the door.

"And just where you might be thinking of going?" a voice from behind her questioned.

That made Ice jump and all her fur leap up. She then quickly turn around to see who it was and was relax when she found out that it was just Shadow.

"Oh, Shadow, it was just you. You scare me! I thought you were mom…"

"Hm… That's not a very pleasant thought. Me as mom? Ew… but anyway, why are you up? You know mom doesn't like us up at this hour." Shadow said going back to the point where he had started.

"I know. But I just want to know if there are really any cats in the forest. That's all." Ice answered him.

"You know mom would KILL you if she founds out right… And even if there are cats in the forest aren't you worried that they may claw you into pieces?" Shadow asked now actually thinking about the possible danger that might be luring in the forest.

"Man, you sound just like Gaze and beside mom never has to know, 'cause I'll be home before the sun even rises." Ice meowed proudly.

"Fine, but you can't go alone!"

"What do you mean-"

"I mean you can't go alone, what happen if something bad happen to you?" Shadow cut her off before she can even finish her sentence. "Who do you think mom's gonna chew at? I'll tell you who, ME! So I'm gonna go with you."

"Fine, whatever. I know you're just saying that because you don't really want to say that you wanted to come just to see what is in the forest."

"What…? No! I meant what I said! I'm only going because of YOU!" Shadow yelled trying to prove that his sister was wrong.

"Whatever, and keep your voice done. You want mom to wake up?" Ice asked. Shadow replied with just a shake.

"Good, now come on, we are wasting time!" Ice whispered as she ran through the door and went outside.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shadow yelled, but quieter this time, while he followed closely with his sister.

**Sorry for the late, LATE update. Being busy/lazy... I will try my best to update more often from now on! Please review!**


End file.
